


The Case-Book of Kate and Kara

by Speisla



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), DC Elseworlds, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A lot of genres, Comedy, Drabbles and One-shots, Drama, F/F, Fluffy, I stand one (1) trinity, WonderWoman!Lena, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speisla/pseuds/Speisla
Summary: A collection of different drabbles, one-shots, and related stories about Kate Kane and Kara Zor-El Danvers.Ch1: A Super and a Bat having lunch in the park.Ch2: The song of the goddess and the violinist.Ch3: Future!kidCh4: Injustice+WonderLena(1/2)Ch5: Kate is turned into a catCh6: Dinner with Mr.Kane





	1. A Super and a Bat having lunch in the park

**Author's Note:**

> I finally found a format that gave me freedom. The absolute disaster.

****

Batwoman and Supergirl finished eating all the Jewish food sitting in the park (Kara would definitely go back to National City’s park to eat potato latkes very soon). Kate wiped her red gloves on a napkin that her companion gave her. In all that moment, not a single person had turned their head to look at them.

“I can’t believe they’re ignoring us,” said Kate.

“Wha duw youw meanw?” asked Kara with her mouth full.

“Look at the people,” said Kate, extending her arm. “Their local superhero and a stranger in a batsuit are having lunch in the middle of the park and no one is looking at us.”

“It’s always the same.”

“Really?”

“Of course, once last year I flew out of an elevator and broke three walls. No one made any comment. I’m too good at hiding my secret identity.”

“Or maybe the whole city knows who you are and they just don’t talk about it.”

“Pfff, nah!” said Kara, finishing eating. “The DEO takes my security very seriously… Or at least they did.” Kara sighed crossing her arms.

Kate pursed her lips. “They kicked you out of the DEO, didn’t they?”

“Yes, I wanted to protect aliens and humans alike, but President Jerk McJerk doesn’t care about aliens.”

“That sucks. I understand you.”

“Yeah, wait, you were in the army?”

Kate nodded. “My general was a homophobic asshole, he kicked me out when he found out I was gay.”

Kara thought about Alex and it gave her a chill. “I’m sorry, that sucks.”

“Well, now I’m here,” Kate said smiling sideways. “If I couldn’t be a soldier, I had to find another way to fight.”

“I’m happy you did it, well, no, I mean find a way to fight to fulfill your dream, that’s amazing.”

Kara thought she saw Kate blush beneath the mask. “My family never gives up.”

“Maybe while you’re here you could give me some tips to be a solo hero.”

“Rule number one: don’t fight with a dirty face. You can’t be scary if you have jelly on your cheek, Superwoman.”

“Um, it’s Superg- Forget it, Superwomam is okay,” Kara wiped her right cheek.

“It’s on the other side.”

Kara cleaned the wrong side of her cheek again.

“Here, let me.” Kate wiped the stain with her index finger. Kara felt her skin very cold even under the glove. “We should go. Your Earth is weird, but I’d rather not to die of heat in this kevlar suit.”

“Do you want to stay at my place?”

Kate smiled sideways.

“Um, you know, just while you’re here. I got a big couch and I can give you my cloth. Or you can rent a hotel room with your Bat Credit Card. Do you want…?”

“Your place sounds good, Superwoman. But don’t xray me, if you want to know how many tattoos I have you’ll have to ask first.”

Kara blushed and looked away.


	2. The song of the goddess and the violinist

She went out to walk down the street, without glasses, her hair tied up, her appearance also hidden behind a gray hood. The alien goddess watched humanity as she walked, not wearing either of her two costumes, taking each precious second to study the faces on the crowd. Each human being was a multiverse in its own complexity. The goddess could see their veins inside their bodies, the air flowing in their lungs, the electricity illuminating their brains in thousands of different colors. She needed to watch the orchestra called humanity, stop thinking about everything else.

She recognized the distant sound of a familiar heart, a sweet smell like apricots and hot incense. Her eyes found her in the park, her delicate hands like hummingbirds playing a violin, making it not look like an earthly instrument, but a object of wonders that emitted familiar emotions. The goddess' own emotions.

In less than a second she is in the park, behind a tree, watching the violinist. A public of twenty people listened to her art. Her music had a bittersweet start, and it became fast, desperate, deeply disturbing. It is the music that the goddess heared in the back of her mind every night when she went to sleep, in her deepest moments of solitude, when there were no smiles left to pretend. The song sometimes tells a story, a tragedy, but at the end of the pain there is always paradise and the goddess hoped that there was one at the end of her song.

The music stopped abruptly, at its highest note. The violinist received the applause of the excited public.

Minutes later she picked up her things, brushing away the dark red hair that the heat was sticking to her forehead. She did not even look up when the goddess came out of hiding. "I knew you would find me."

"How?"

"You can hear the birds on the other side of the city, it was logical," she said, turning around, allowing the goddess to see her eyes, as alive as spring.

"What brings you here?" asked the blonde crossing her arms.

Her smile changed, to become an empty, false, deeply disturbing grimace.

"I didn't know you played the violin," she said again, standing a few inches away from those calculating eyes. "That song was very weird, does it have a name?"

"...Krypton."

The goddess felt her teeth tighten, her gaze becoming hard with her pent-up grief. "How did you know today's the anniversary of its destruction?"

"There is also a Krypton on my Earth, Kara," the violinist replied. "I decided to come and take a look."

"I'm fine."

"I know."

The goddess took another step forward, their eyes inches away and their noses almost touching. "Play it again."


	3. Future!Kid

Kara stretched out her arms on her bed, yawning as she searched for Kate's warm little body beside her, without finding it. Instead, an intense smell of scrambled eggs invaded her nostrils. Listening to Kate's steps in her kitchen, Kara opened her eyes and left the bed, picking up the clothes that the night before they had considered a nuisance.

As she left her bedroom, she found Kate making the breakfast in her kitchen, her hair slightly messy, and her small hands cutting asparagus. She looked tiny in Kara's shirt, humming a song in a low voice. Kate turned around and gave her a sideway smile. "Morning, Superwoman."

"Morning, Kate." Kara smiled back and and went to the cupboard to take the coffee. "Do you steal the clothes of all the women you sleep with?"

"I don't prepare breakfast for them, I assure you."

Minutes later, both were sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and enjoying the shakshuka eggs in a calm comfortable silence. Kara made a mental note to find a good Jewish restaurant. Every Jewish food she had eaten since she met Kate had been nothing less than delicious.

"About last night, are we okay?" asked Kate suddenly.

"Of course," nodded Kara, remembering not to speak with her mouth full. "It was really, really good. That thing you did with your batarang..."

Kate let out a laugh. "I learned it from a pirate."

"You dated a pirate?"

"I did a lot of crazy things before I was Batwoman, you wouldn't believe half of it."

"I'd like you to tell me sometime, if you want."

Kate smiled warmly, rubbing her hair. "You should know, I'm not good with relationships. I've managed to disappoint every single girl I've met, even the pirate, and she was the worst."

"Trust me, I understand. I kinda yeeted my last boyfriend into a wormhole. When I saw him again he was married and had this awful big beard that looked like a cat."

"Auch."

"Yeah."

"I hate beards."

"Yeah me too." Kara drank from her coffee again. "And you and I literally live in different worlds. And, if we're not saving the world, we're working. We could never see each other."

"A personal relationship would distract me from protecting Gotham."

"Alex wouldn't approve."

"People would suspect if I disappear so often, they could discover my identity."

"Eliza wouldn't approve."

"Not to mention that you and I are technically colleagues, our relationship should be only professional."

"I think Lena would try to kill you."

"And it just wouldn't work," she finished with a discouraged smile. "Do you think we could be just friends?"

Kara sighed, wanting to go back in time to kiss Kate again. "It'll be the best."

At that moment, in front of their eyes, a yellow portal opened in the middle of Kara's living room and a red-haired girl with green googles fell on the table. The girl got up quickly and pointed her index finger towards the portal. "You CAN'T BEAT ME, STARRO! I'LL NEVER GIVE UP! NEV-!" the girl noticed Kara and Kate at her side for the first time, and her blue eyes widened in panic. "Moms?"

"..."

"..."

"Oh hell, oh hell, hell hell hell I shouldn't be here! You're not even married yet! I'm going to alter the fucking timeline and you're going to kill me!" she said pulling at her hair. "O-Okay let's do this. You never saw me. Never. Just forget that I was here. It's okay, I'll just go. Nothing happened here. Um... bye."

The girl jumped again inside the portal and disappeared from the living room. Kara and Kate were silent for a couple of minutes, trying to process what had just happened.

"Um..." said Kara taking the coffee pot. "Do you want more coffee... honey?"

Kate seemed to wake up from her trance. "Y-Yes, yeah, of course... darling."


	4. Injustice (+Wonder Lena)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Injustice!AU + Lena the Wonder Baby (They're going to tear Lena the Wonder Baby's headcanon off my cold dead hands)

Kara waited patiently for the elevator to open, suppressing her urge to simply fly to the highest floor. When the doors finally opened, Kara got in without delay, thinking about the article about the mysterious experiments with humans that she had to write that afternoon.

"Hold the door," exclaimed a familiar voice. Kara stopped the door and Lena got in the elevator, standing beside her and sighing long. "Hello Kara, good morning."

"Hey Lena," said Kara smiling before examining her appearance. "Um, are you okay? You look like you didn't sleep all night."

"I couldn't sleep," said the brunette rubbing her forehead.

"You should rest more. I know you've a lot of work, but you shouldn't neglect your health."

"I know, trust me," replied the CEO smiling. "Thank you for worrying. I think I'll get off here, I have a meeting with some investors. Do you want to have lunch later?"

"Yeah, sure, good luck." Kara nodded.

Lena got off the elevator, and the doors closed behind her. Kara put her hands in her pockets and pressed her lips together. Lately Lena was acting very strange, and she did not know how to ask her about her behavior without provoking a disaster similar to what happened with the Kryptonite last year.

The elevator door opened again, and to Kara's surprise, Lena came back inside. But she was wearing glasses, and had put on a black jacket.

"Lena, did you change your clothes?"

She looked directly into her eyes. "Kara Zor-El of Krypton, I have to talk to you."

Kara panicked and her eyes widened. "I swear I didn't want to lie to you. I just wanted to protect you, all the people who know it are in danger all the time, and if you knew then-"

"What the Tartarus are you talking about?" Lena interrupted her. Then she took off her glasses and her jacket, revealing that she had a blue and red suit underneath. "My name is Lena, Princess of Themyscira. I come from Earth 76. My world is in danger and only you, Kara Zor-El, can help me save it."

"...What?"

* * *

 

Kate was sitting in front of her batcomputer, investigating her most recent murder case and trying to ignore the calls from her little cousin Bette. She could not know she was Batwoman and Kate took a lot of work to keep the secret, but that did not stop her cousin from suspecting every time she disappeared with some excuse, however good it was. For the thousandth time of the day, she cursed Bruce for not being there to share the burden with her. Batwoman rested her cheek on her gloved hand as she looked at the screen.

An imperceptible buzz warned her beforehand that something was about to happen. Taking a batarang from her belt, Kate threw it to her left, where a blue portal opened just a second later. Kara caught the batarang in the air, smiling slightly. "I should start collecting them."

"You wouldn't if you knock on the door once in a while."

"Sorry. I'll try not to surprise you next time, Batwoman."

A brunette woman crossed the portal behind Kara, standing beside her.

"Who is your friend?" asked Kate raising an eyebrow at the brunette. She also wore a blue and red suit, but without a cape and with what looked like a golden lasso on her hip. "I have seen you before."

The brunette stepped forward. "My name is-"

"Katie McGrath?" asked Kate, her eyes widening as she recognized her face. She looked at Kara. "Katie McFuckingGrath is a superhero on your Earth?"

"Who's Katie McGrath?" asked Kara confused. "This is my friend Lena. Um, no, she's not Lena. She's another Lena. It's complicated."

"Lena Prince," the brunette held out her hand. "Wonder Woman."

Kate gave them a batglare. "Why have you brought another meta to my city?"

"My apologies, Batwoman, but desperate times requires desperate measures. I'm here because I need both you and Superwoman."

"Supergirl," said Kara quietly.

"There is a threat on my Earth that has enslaved the entire world" said the strange named Lena. "Ultrawoman and Owlwoman. I'm part of the resistance. For four years we've tried to overthrow them and return the world to what it was before. It has been four years of blood, oppression, and death. Ultrawoman and Owlwoman believe that the world is safer with them in charge, but they have turned us into slaves," said the brunette, going straight to the point. "For the first time in four years I have an opportunity to stop them. But for that I need your help, yours and Kara's. So I had to leave my Earth to come and look for you."

"And you're looking for me instead of Green Arrow or Flash because...?"

"You're Owlwoman," the stranger replied. "And Kara is Ultrawoman. That's why I need you two."

* * *

 

The portal vanished behind them, and Kate found herself in the middle of what looked like a deserted Washigton. Kara used her super hearing to listen around them in the deserted city. People were hiding in their houses, and Kara wondered why there was no one in broad daylight. "Where's everybody?"

"Owlwoman ordered a curfew ultil they catch the last members of the resistance," said the woman with Lena's face, moving down the street. "This used to be Washington, but it's New Kandor now. Owlwoman changed the name of the city as a gift for Ultrawoman."

Batwoman showed no sign of amazement. "Where's that resistance?"

Wonder Woman gritted her teeth. "They set us a trap. There were many explosions. For all I know, I could be the last."

"They could have fled," said Kara.

"Ultrawoman doesn't take prisoners," replied the brunette. "Years ago, when the Regime seized the world, Ultrawoman and Owlwoman looked for a way to increase their resistance. Owlwoman can't be hurt by poisons or normal weapons. Ultrawoman is even immune to Kryptonite. They're practically indestructible."

"So what is your plan?" asked Kate.

"There's one thing that can hurt them. They couldn't destroy it, so they hid it under what was once the White House. My mother's sword, Godkiller," Lena explained as they approached the huge white building, what had previously been a symbol of their nation."Ultrawoman was able to defeat Kryptonite, but there's no way to become immune to her other weakness."

"Magic," said Kara.

The brunette nodded. "The vault door only opens with their DNA."

"Which is why we're here," said Batwoman with anger in her voice. "Let's just finish with this."

The three entered quickly and silently into the building, surprised at how abandoned and old it looked. Lena led them through corridors and halls, until they reached what had previously been the presidential office. Now it was just a huge hole in the ground, from which came a slight buzzing sound. Wonder Woman jumped into the hole, flying silently to the ground. The Kryptonian took Batwoman in her arms and went down the hole too. Kate's breathing on her neck sent chills down her spine, but Kara quickly suppressed the feeling.

The three of them landed in an underground tunnel, so dark it seemed to suck the light. Kara used her x-ray vision to see, and a light click at her side revealed that Kate had turned on her night vision. Wonder Woman did not seem to need light either, because she walked forward with a firm step. "Folow me."

They advanced for minutes, in a silence that made Kara's senses sensitize more than usual. Beside her, Kate moved her fingers on her belt, as if waiting at the slightest provocation to throw a batarang at someone.

"The first time is the hardest," murmured Kara near her ear.

"First time of what?"

"First time you fight against an evil doppenganger."

"How many evil Supergirls have you fought, Kara?"

"Four? Five? Does it count if I have fought myself?"

Kara heard Kate smile in the darkness. "I hate the idea that there's someone out there with my appearance, my name and my DNA. It's like we're not really special."

"You're one of the most special persons I know," said Kara before thinking, listening to Kate's heart speed up a little. "What I want to say is that, if I'm going to fight against a regime, I'm relieved it's next to a soldier."

"We need reinforcements," whispered Batwoman. "Green Arrow, Flash, your sister. We may not be able to do this alone. We'll go for them when we have the Godkiller."

"You always have a plan, don't you?"

"Sometimes you can only improvise."

Five minutes later, the three arrived at a huge silver metal door. Kara could not use her x-rays to look through it, so she figured the metal must be some kind of lead. Wonder Woman turned to look at them both. "You've to put your hands on the metal at the same time, it's made to read your DNA."

Kara heard Kate clench her teeth, and knew that she was looking for possible ways in which all this was no more than a trap. To encourage her, Kara took a step forward and extended her hand, ready to touch the metal. Kate looked at her for an eternity, before she took off her red glove and did the same. Both counted up to three aloud and touched the door at the same time. The color of the door changed, from a bright silver to a blood red. Both pushed the door forward, finding a room with smooth white walls. The sword rested in the center of the room, in the hands of a white statue shaped like a woman. The face of the statue was similar to Lena's.

"That's my mother, Diana," said Lena advancing forward. "When Owlwoman and Ultrawoman stole the sword, they couldn't touch it. Only Wonder Woman can take it off the statue, so Ultrawoman stole it and brought it here."

"Can you take it?" asked Kara, trying not to think about what the Lena she knew would think about Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman took two steps forward, standing in front of the statue and staring at it, as if it would come alive at any moment. Then the brunette took the hilt of the sword firmly, and pulled gently. The sword left the statue with ease, glowing in her hands. A bright, hopeful smile appeared on her face.

"With this I can free my Earth," Lena smiled at them. "Thank you."

"Don't thank us yet," said Batwoman. "You only have the weapon, if things are really as bad as you said, this doesn't end until you use it."

"I know, but for the first time in four years, I have hope we can stop them."

"Kate, Lena," said Kara loudly, hearing a strange sound. "Something is happening to the walls."

With a frightful screech, the walls cracked as if they were made of glass, and behind them came out six giant robots that rushed at them at full speed. Kara, Kate and Lena barely had time to look at each other before being attacked. Kara received a metallic punch that sent her flying to the other side of the room. Kate managed to dodge a robot in time, and jumped on it, attacking it with an explosive that she took out of her batbelt. Lena used her golden lasso to catch a robot, and with her super strength made her collide with another robot.

Kara recovered and pounced on the machines trying to attack them. With her super speed, she went through the machine, smashing it to pieces. Kate threw an explosive batarang at the machine that was about to attack Lena, and Kara tore the arms off the robot that was about to smash Kate. Two other robots pounced on Batwoman and tried to corner her, but Kate slid between them, and Kara burned the first with her vision of heat while Lena used her sword to reduce the second to trash. The three pounced on the last robot, cutting, burning, and making it explode at the same time.

Kate fixed her fake hair. "That was technology from Wayne Enterprises, it shouldn't have been that easy."

"I agree," said Lena, catching her breath. "Something here is wrong."

"Then let's g- _Ahh AH!_ "

The shattered pieces of the robots began to vibrate, emitting a sound like cicadas in summer. Kara put both hands on her ears and fell to her knees on the floor, moaning in pain, as if she were in unbearable agony.

"Supergirl!" exclaimed Batwoman, and tried to approach the blonde. But an explosive batarang landed in front of her, and sent her flying backwards. Wonder Woman flew and caught her in time.

A mocking voice laughed from the door. "Did you see that, darling?"

Kate looked up and it was then that she saw them for the first time, smiling perversely at her behind her familiar aspects. Ultrawoman's suit was black instead of blue and red, and a huge U shone in the place where the symbol of the House of El should be. Kara's sweet and kind smile, what Kate liked best about the blonde, had been replaced by a hard, cruel grimace. Owlwoman had huge yellow eyes in her cowl, and round ears, looking like an owl instead of a bat. The wig was black instead of red. She smiled at her as if she was about to eat her.

"I have to admit that you're smart," said Owlwoman looking at Lena. "You found a way to go to other Earth and look for these replicas of our DNA. Too bad they're not as good as the originals."

"Surrender Lena," Ultrawoman growled as she pulled Supergirl's hair. "If this useless girl was your plan to kill me, it won't work," the blonde gave her double a contemptuous look. "She's too weak."

Kara shivered in anger under her pain. "You sure?"

Supergirl pushed forward and slammed her forehead into Ultrawoman's, punching her double in the stomach and jaw. Ultrawoman returned the blow quickly, kicking her in the knees and causing her to fall. Kate ran forward to help Kara, but Owlwoman intercepted her on the way with a kick to the head. Batwoman managed to hold her foot and broke her ankle, but Owlwoman made no sound of pain. Wonder Woman's golden lasso managed to hold Owlwoman, and Kate gave her two strong punches in the jaw. But Owlwoman swiftly leaned back, attacking Lena and causing her to let go of her lasso, allowing her to free herself to punch Lena on the face and take the Godkiller sword. With the sword on her hand, she attacked Batwoman, Kate only managing to dodge the sharp blade by ducking and using her explosives.

Ultrawoman and Supergirl used their heat vision at the same time, causing another small explosion that sent them both to opposite sides of the room. But Ultrawoman recovered a second sooner than Supergirl, and with her super speed, she punched her four times in the shoulders, to hurt her joints and make her unable to continue fighting. Owlwoman knocked Batwoman down and ran to Ultrawoman, quickly pulling out an extrapolator. "Time to leave!"

"No!" Kate ran after Owlwoman, throwing batarangs at her, but she dodged them all. Owlwoman opened a portal, and without stopping running jumped in, being followed by Ultrawoman dragging Supergirl.

Batwoman was a few seconds away from jumping inside and grab Kara's red boot, but the portal vanished a second earlier and Kate fell to the ground, getting up frantically. "Where did they take her!? Where?!"

The brunette gasped, catching her breath. "I don't know," Lena gasped. "But we will rescue her, we'll go for her and for my sword."

"Then stop talking and use your toy to take us somewhere we can save Kara," growled Kate wiping the blood from her chin.

Wonder Woman used her extrapolator to open another breach behind Kate. Without wasting time, both entered, ready to rescue Supergirl and kill the tyrants who had dared to harm them.


	5. Kate the BatCat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: humor  
> Characters: Kara/Kate + Sara Lance and John Constantine

"How...?" The Kryptonian began to ask, surprised that she was taking the situation so well. There was a reason why only the Legends took charge of magical situations, and she would never forget it again. "...did this happen?"

At her kitchen table, the little kitten hissed at the wizard. Its fur was a deep red, and its eyes were green as the leaves in spring. It could have passed for a normal cat, if not for the little bat-shaped mask on its face, and the black cape on its shoulders. The cat twisted angrily, showing its claws and sharp teeth.

Sara had the decency to look embarrassed, and the blond man by her side -Constantine- only shrugged. "She was close to Vixen when the totem went out of control."

"Batwoman is a cat!" exclaimed Kara exasperated. "There must be something you can do."

"I can try to return her to normal, but you're going to have to hold her," said Constantine, rubbing his hands. "She hasn't stopped moving since Sara finally caught her and I need her to be still. I'm sure Gotham doesn't need another Catwoman."

"Alright," said Kara rubbing her forehead, reaching out to hold the kitten that morning had been her girlfriend. Kate tried to jump off the table, but Kara caught her in her arms. "Hey, Kate, I know you must be angry but trust me, you'll be back to normal very soon." Kara stroked the kitten's head, remembering that Streaky liked that. Kate stopped writhing immediately. Kara pulled her close to her face and kissed her behind her ears. "Although I have to admit you're the cutest cat I've seen, Katherine." Kate purred loudly, her former hostility forgotten to make small noises of satisfaction.

Constantine raised his hands and moved his fingers. "Accio Batwoman!"

In Kara's arms, the kitten quickly became an attractive little woman, her skin full of tattoos. Kara quickly pulled her down and did a full check with her super vision. "Kate, are you okay?"

"I'll never see Catwoman the same way again." Kate coughed, rubbing her throat. "Hairballs? Really?"

"Looks like you're o-Oh heck, your ears."

Kate put her hands on her head to discover that she still had cat ears. The small woman turned to the two blondes. "Constantine, fix this, now. And you, Miss Lance, I'd be grateful if you'd stop staring at my ears."

"I'm not staring at your ears, I'm staring at the rest of you. You're naked, Hot Stuff."

Kate frowned and it was when she realized that the spell had not brought back her clothes. The woman quickly covered herself in her black cape, muttering curses in Yiddish in a very bad mood. "Kara, I'm naked and you didn't do anything!?"

"Oh Rao, I'm sorry! It's just that you're always naked to me. You know, x-rays. I didn't even notice the difference..."

"Now I understand why Batman never leaved Gotham."


	6. Meeting Mr.Kane

Kate's eyes had not stopped moving to her cell on the table all through dinner, as if she expected Luke to call her at any moment to tell her that a giant alien starfish was attacking Arkham or something like that. It would not be the strangest thing that had happened that week (they lived in Gotham, after all). But thanks God, things seemed to be going well that night and there was no emergency that Gordon could not handle for himself.

Which had given Kate the perfect opportunity, more due to the fact that no psycho was attacking National City either, and that the Crows had left work early, to introduce her new girlfriend to her father. (Was she her 'new girlfriend' If she had never introduced a girl to him before? She had always wanted to introduce him to Maggie before things got ruined, she remembered talking to him about Renée a couple of times, Sophie met him after they had already broken up, and Safiyah and Nocturna always had been out of the question, no relationship with a pirate or a vampire was bound to last too long). 

To no one's surprise, Kara was being totally charming, talking to her father about the most varied topics of conversation, ranging from Persian combat strategies to the increase of taxes on the importation of sugar. Kate found herself drinking wine quietly while listening to them talk, contributing to the the conversation with some curious phrases from time to time or asking questions. It was the first time that she felt completely relaxed in all the week. It was the first time she had seen her father totally relaxed in months.

**_*Ding Dong*_ **

"That must be the dessert," said Kara, rising from her chair, walking towards the door.

Her father smiled at her slightly when they were alone, and Kate inspected his face more closely. Besides the slight red roots beneath the black hair, the most noticeable change was in his face. Her father was happy.

"Does she know about your sleepless nights?" he asked in a low voice.

 _That's how we met,_ Kate thought, nodding slightly.

"Mhm," said her father. "Ask her to marry you."

Kate almost choked on her wine. "What?"

"And do it as soon as possible," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Before someone else does it."

"Dad, what the hell? We've been dating for a short time. We can't even see each other every day because we live in different cities."

"You'd find a way to make it work. It's not impossible and your mother and I did it when she spent two years in Qurac," he said with a shrug, still looking at her as if she were a little girl giving bad excuses not to go to the dentist.

"Dad," Kate whispered, desperately wishing Kara was not listening to every word. "It's none of your bussiness."

"Let me tell you, young lady, that if we were in the Middle Ages and I had to arrange you a marriage I would choose her as your fiancée," his father said with a small smile.

Kate also smiled a little. "I don't think the Middle Ages worked like that, dad."

Jacob shrugged and wiped the bread crumbs off the table. "Just listen to your father and think about it," he said with a wink. For a moment he looked like he wanted to open his mouth to say something else, but he closed it with a bittersweet look. Kate had only seen that look when she was sure he was thinking about her mom.

Two seconds later, Kara returned with three large bowls of ice cream. "Okay, vanilla for KitKat, strawberry, and I guess the chocolate is for you, dad?"

Kate almost choked with a piece of bread.

"Of course, my favorite," the former general said, taking the ice cream that Kara was giving him with a smile. "Well, I think the time has come to tell you Katherine's shameful stories when she was a child."

"What? No, don't do that, don't you dare," said Kate looking at Kara with desperation, but the blonde just looked her back with an expression worthy of the most ruthless Greek deity, one that had fun in the suffering and humiliation of mere mortals.

"I'm all ears," said Kara without mercy.

"When she was eleven years old, she wanted to stop going to school to become a rap singer and call herself The Hurri-Kane."

Kara laughed so loudly that she almost dropped the ice cream. Her laugh was so contagious that her father laughed too, his eyes bright and his smile unconcerned. Kate shook her head and laughed too.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
